New Case With Mai's Brothers
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: One day that started all normal turned for the worst. Mai's is a triplit and has two brothers and they've come with a case. I suck at summaries real one inside. Read and Respond! T for some language and to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 Kai and Sai

**My first story! I hope you like it. Please read and respond. Enjoy! Sadly I'll never own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I woke up with a banging headache, it felt as though someone is pounding the inside of my head with a sledge-hammer. I looked at the clock beside my bed it read 2:00a.m. Lately I haven't been able to get much sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got up and went to the bathroom. After a fifteen minute shower I got out and started getting dressed in a dark purple shirt with a black fox with blue eyes and a white fox with red eyes in a sort of ying-yang way and black skinny jeans. I don't like skirts so much anymore. After that I went to the kitchen and made breakfast, pancakes with crispy bacon, some orange juice, and yogurt with real fruit. When I finished my breakfast I noticed that I still had a lot of time so I decided to study a little. Yes I study, I'm not stupid Mai anymore but I still work for SPR. After Naru, Lin, Madoka, and Gene came back from England everyone started working together again.

I sometimes wish I could visit my real family...but that's not possible. My brothers probably still blame me for our parents death. Anyway after I finished studying 10 chapters ahead of all of my classes I stopped. I looked at the clock again 5:40a.m. I still had 2 hours and 20 minutes so I went to my music room. I live and own my own house. Anyway when I got there I picked up my guitar and sat down in a chair. I started to sing:

My mother's gentle and nice and always says I Love You,

My older brothers funny and really cool,

My other brother's fun and outgoing,

My fathers strong and amazing,

Chorus:

I love them I really do,

But sometimes I want to hit them with my shoe,

Everyones helps me when I'm sad,

Their always calm and never really mad,

My family crazy but it's okay,

Because I always love them any way,

2nd verse:

We all get along,

We never said good bye,

I wish they were here,

I wish they were here,

And with the last strum I noticed that I had tears streaming from my eyes. I quickly wipe the tears away with my sleeve but they kept on coming. After 10 minutes I finaly calmed down and the tears stopped. I looked at the clock and I still had a lot of time. I decided to take a nap. When I woke up it was from the alarm clock. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:50 a.m. I got up and brushed my now long hair, it was just above my butt now. After I finished that I put on my shoes, grabbed my stuff and went to the SPR building. When I got there I greeted with the usual bickering of the engaged couple Bou-san and Ayako. Everyone else greeted me and after that Naru went out of his 'lair' or what he calls his office and said in a cold voice "Everyone do your jobs. Mai tea." Everyone became silent and went to do their paperwork while I made some tea. I heard the door open and I went over and said "How may I- Kai!" I yelled jumping back. "Mai?" another familiar person said from behind him. "Sai you too!" Now everyone was there looking at us with confused faces. "Mai explain." Naru said his voice cold and unnerving. But I was too shocked by the two visitors.

"Mai we were looking for you everywhere!" Kai said as he tried to hug me but I jumped back. That's when Bou-san went in front of me in a protective manor. "Whi the hell are you?" Bou-san asked with a threatening tone. "We don't have to answer you. Anyway get out the way we need to speak to Mai not you old man." Kai said with an even more threatening voice. Sai than spoke up "I'm sorry for his rude behavior I'm Sai and that guy is Kai we're Mai's brothers. We're all triplits." With that everyones jaw dropped except me, Sai, Kai smirked instead, Lin, and Naru. "WHAT!" they all said in unison.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please read and respond because I won't continue without them or will I? The songs original and so is the idea and story. Have a nice day! Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Case

**Hello again! I'm gonna still continue because I like my story whether you like it or not. Enjoy! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Sorry for the spelling errors I was typing fast.**

* * *

Previously:

"Mai we were looking for you everywhere!" Kai said as he tried to hug me but I jumped back. That's when Bou-san went in front of me in a protective way. "Why the hell are you?" Bou-san asked with a threatening tone. "We don't have to answer you. Anyway get out the way we need to speak to Mai not you old man." Kai said with an even more threatening voice. Sai than spoke up "I'm sorry for his rude behavior I'm Sai and that guy is Kai we're Mai's brothers. We're all triplets." With that everyone's jaw dropped except me, Sai, Kai smirked instead, Lin, and Naru. "WHAT!" they all said in unison.

* * *

Now: Lin's POV

When I heard Mai scream "Kai" I was worried. I immediately went there only to find Mai staring at a boy about her age with long black hair in a pony tail and red eyes. Everyone was there looking at this scene before us in confusion even Naru and me. Then some one else from behind the boy deemed 'Kai' I presumed said "Mai?" and he stepped out from behind Kai, he had short baby blue hair with purple eyes. "Sai you too." Mai looked absolutely shocked about these boys arrival. The rest I tuned out knowing that Takigawa-san's and Kai's bickering won't last long. Then I heard "I'm sorry for his rude behavior I'm Sai and that guy is Kai we're Mai's brothers. We're all triplets". I was shocked to, the almost everyone yelled "WHAT" in unison.

Mai's POV

I got from behind Bou-san to in front of him. "So why are you guys here?" I asked getting from personal to business in a second. Kai looked shocked at first but then went serious and said, "The reason we're here is because the people who killed our parents are now after us." Than Yasu said, "We deal with the supernatural not human fights. So why are you here?" After that Sai decided to intervene. "The reason why we're here is that they befriended a powerful ghost and that ghost has been sending other ghost to our house. We tried to reason with the people and it was working but the ghost they befriended is now possessing their boss. It controls other ghost and makes them kill the boss' workers. It still haunts us claiming that it wants something."

Naru looked considerate and said "Okay we'll take the case but I cannot guarantee that we'll fully take care of the ghost." "Mai we need to talk." Kai said before he dragged me outside to talk. "Okay what do you want to talk about." I asked. "I've got three things to say to you, one good, one bad and one question. Which one do you want first?" Kai said. "The question than the good than the bad." I stated.

Normal POV

Kai smirked at Mai's response, then said "So which ones your boyfriend I know it's not that other guy since he acted more like a father towards you. So which one is it?" From Kai's question Mai blushed a deep red "N-none of them!" Kai started inspecting Mai than said, "It's fun teasing you and all but my real question is are you okay?" "Of course I am what makes you think that I'm not." "Those bags under your eyes." Kai stated with all seriousness. Mai sighed and said, "I just haven't been able to get much sleep." than Kai said, "Well if you had a boyfriend I'm' pretty sure Sai and me would've killed him by now. Anyway the good news is that you get to live with us and we get to be a great big family. The bad news is your friends and you will be in danger especially you." "Why do you say that?" Mai asked getting a uneasy feeling. "We know you're a danger magnet and plus... we're worried about what might happen to you."

"Don't worry about me! I'm stronger now." Mai said with a reassuring smile. But the truth was she didn't have much confidence in herself. "Mai I know that's a lie. After all we're all connected just like those twins in that office." Kai said pointing to the office door. Then Sai came out of the office (he was in there the whole time talking to the others and getting to know them)

"I heard it all. I want all of us to make a promise that we'll never abandon each other in sickness in health" he held out his pinky as Kai continued "Through the good and bad." He held out his too, while Mai continued "And together we'll conquer or together we'll fall." then she held out her pinky. They all connected pinkies and started making the promise "Cross my heart and hope to die, I stick a needle in my eye,wait a minute, I spoke a lie, I never really wanted to die, But if I may and if I might, my heart is open for tonight, though my lips are sealed and a promise is true, I won't break my word to you, but if I should somehow slip, accidental words tumbling from my lips, if this solemn vow I should break, then no more breaths shall I take, thus you know this promise is not a lie, for I am not prepared to die." They sang all in sync.

After the promise they all smile at each other and had a group hug. "I missed you guys, I'll always love you." Mai said through tears of joy. "We missed you too." The boys said in sync. Their moment was ruined by a certain researcher "I I wanna join the group hug too." Yasu said which made all of them laugh, the other were watching so they laughed to from at the door. Than his royal assness decided to intervene "We'll be their tommorow at ten, everyone prepare clothes for a week." with that he went to his lair. "Wow does that guy know how to kill a mood or what." Sai said pouting. Everyone laughed at his reaction and got ready to leave. "Mai your comming with us." Sai said hooking one of his arms in Mai's. "Huh?" Mai said obviously confused. "Right come on let's go." Kai said hooking his arm in Mai's other one. Before they left Sai gave Gene the address. They dragged Mai out before she could complain and they went to their house (the boy's house of course).

* * *

**You like it? Or hate it? Anyway hoped you liked it! Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Laurance

**Hello! Everyone's older and more grown up. Mai's a University student. Everyone already knows Naru's real identity. Mai's powers are stronger and she has new ones. That's all you need to know. Enjoy! (The boys house is a western designed house)**

* * *

Previously:

After the promise they all smile at each other and had a group hug. "I missed you guys, I'll always love you." Mai said through tears of joy. "We missed you too." The boys said in sync. Their moment was ruined by a certain researcher "I wanna join the group hug too." Yasu said which made all of them laugh, the other were watching so they laughed too from at the door. Than his royal assness decided to intervene "We'll be their tomorrow at ten, everyone prepare clothes for a week." with that he went to his lair. "Wow does that guy know how to kill a mood or what." Sai said pouting. Everyone laughed at his reaction and got ready to leave. "Mai your coming with us." Sai said hooking one of his arms in Mai's. "Huh?" Mai said obviously confused. "Right come on let's go." Kai said hooking his arm in Mai's other one. Before they left Sai gave Gene the address. They dragged Mai out before she could complain and they went to their house (the boy's house of course).

* * *

Now Normal POV

When the fraternal triplets arrived at the house. Mai stared at the house for a while. "What's wrong Mai?" Sai asked getting out the car. "I haven't been here for a while and I suddenly was hit with the past. I remembered the time where we pranked Dad." Mai said laughing at the memories. "Well come on Mai, what are you waiting for Christmas." Kai said teasing Mai. Said girl pouted and got out the car too when she suddenly realized something. "Guys I don't have any clothes what am I going to change into." Mai said worrying as she went into the house. "You can call your friends to bring clothes for you tomorrow. For tonight you borrow our clothes." Kai said while walking to the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll call Masako to bring the clothes." Mai said. She grabbed her phone and called Masako. Masako was less stuck-up now and their best friends now. Masako's more nice and actually fun to hang out with now that she got over Naru. "Hello?" Masako said through the phone. "Hi Masako, It's me Mai. Can you bring me some clothes tomorrow?" Mai asked. "Sure, bye I have to go. See you tomorrow Mai." With that Masako hung up.

"I'll help make dinner. So what are we cooking today?" Mai said rolling up her sleeves. "We're gonna have steak and lobster to celebrate us for reuniting!" Kai exclaimed as he grabbed the ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. After they finished cooking and eating and cleaning they were tired. "I'm taking a shower first." Mai said as she walked towards the shower. In the shower Mai thought 'Man it's nice being with them again. I really missed this.' After the shower Mai went to the boy's room (they shared a room. for when something happens) and got dressed.

When she finished she got out and went down stairs to the living room and noticed that the shower was running and that both of the boys were missing so she just assumed they were taking a shower. She went to the music room that she remembered was in the house and entered. It looked like a small studio and music room combined with all the instruments everywhere. She went to the chair and sat, then she started singing a song that came on impulse. It was a happy upbeat song,

You came back for me when I lost hope,

You never left me in the beginning,

You always were there for me.

She started walking around and playing different instruments as she sung her song,

We promised,

And I'll know you'll keep it and I will too,

We'll love each other until the end,

Stay forever with each other,

We'll never lose each other again,

I love you and you love me too,

No one can ever separate us again,

Not a human, Not a ghost, Not even t-

She was cut off by a sexy voice saying "The world?" she turned around and there was a hot boy- no man about her age with black hair and red highlights in it. He had glowing yellow eyes with slits and his outfit was a normal black shirt with black jeans and shoes. She took a fighting stance and asked "Who are you?" He looked her up and down with steady eyes and said "It's impolite to ask for someone elses name without giving your own." She was about retort with a smartass comment but was stopped when her brother came in. Sai than said, "Laurance don't come in the house without our permission! Mai this is Laurance he's our friend. Laurance this is Mai our sister and the our triplet we were talking to you about."

"Well nice to meet you Mai." Laurance said while thinking 'she looks cute and hot' and sticking out a hand for her to shake "Likewise." Mai said finally letting go of her fighting stance and shaking his hand. It sent good shivers down both their spines. "Mai I think you have an sexy and talented voice. You should definitely become a singer so why don't you come to my fathers agency tomorrow." Laurance said with a charming smile that would make any girl faint but Mai isn't like other girls so she was okay but it did make her feel good inside. "I would love to but I have something to do tomorrow so why don't I go at Saturday." Mai said with an equally charming smile. "Then it's a date." Laurance said with a smirk.

"See you later." The triplets said while they showed him to the door. Before he left out the door he said, "By the way Mai, nice outfit and body." and with that he smirked and left. Than Mai instantly became conscious of what she was wearing and blushed man hard. "seems like Mai has a crush on Laurance." Kai said with a teasing smile. "Mai is growing up so fast." Sai said with another teasing smile. "No I do not and I'm not growing up!" Mai said with a cute pout on her face. Than they all laughed and went into their respective rooms they decided earlier.

Mai went straight to sleep once she fell on the bed but instantly regretted it. She had a very frightening dream about the case.

* * *

**I'm finally done. The song is mine and the characters too. So like Laurance? He'll appear more often and make some people in SPR jealous. You decide on who will be jealous. Thanks for the reviews! It really helped because I was very unmotivated before. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story and who Mai should end up with even though right now I'm hoping for Lin and Laurance and John. Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mai's Dream

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. By the way the oldest out of the triplets is Mai, than Kai, than Sai. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

"See you later." The triplets said while they showed him to the door. Before he left out the door he said, "By the way Mai, nice outfit and body." and with that he smirked and left. Than Mai instantly became conscious of what she was wearing and blushed man hard. "seems like Mai has a crush on Laurance." Kai said with a teasing smile. "Mai is growing up so fast." Sai said with another teasing smile. "No I do not and I'm not growing up!" Mai said with a cute pout on her face. Than they all laughed and went into their respective rooms they decided earlier.

Mai went straight to sleep once she fell on the bed but instantly regretted it. She had a very frightening dream about the case.

* * *

Now Mai's Dream: Mai's POV

I was in the middle of an abandoned dark alley. There was a boy getting dragged out by a gruff, ugly man. The man than said "If you don't complete any of the tasks that I give you I'll kill you or worse. You are my slave and you do whatever I want and you better do it right." The man then slammed the kid into the wall and then the scene changed. The kid was older and had blood covering him and he was holding head with no body attached to it. His eyes looked soulless and had a far away look in them. The man from before came up to him and said "Excellent. Now put his body in a dumpster somewhere. Come and clean yourself up. Bring the head to the basement." Than the man walked away with a nasty grin on his disgusting face. It started showing all the people the boy killed and showed how he killed them and each time the man would say the same thing that was very disturbing, "Bring the head to the basement."

Mai wanted to kill the man and cry for the boy and all those other people. The scene changed to a dark room with candles and a circle with weird writing in it. It showed the boy when he was a child sitting in the middle of the circle scared. The man then started chanting while walking up to the boy with a knife. "Make this pure soul dark, Make this soul mine, It shall do my bidding, It shall become mine." Then the man started chanting more about darkness and the soul. When he was in front of the boy he started to carve weird symbols into his back and then stopped after he finished. The whole room started to glow and tan when it finished the boys eyes were soulless and was void of any emotion. The scene changed again and the boy was now a man with the same soulless eyes and cruel hearted bastard behind him. They were in a room filled with heads stacked all around the room. The man said, "All I need is the heads of the Taniyama family."

My heart dropped and my blood froze. 'Why did he want my families' heads?' I knew the man was already dead since in the first scene it showed a news paper that had the year 1890. "Their heads will complete my process in becoming a demon since they have those powers. But damn them they always manage to escape!" The man yelled as he stomped on the ground. "I order you to give me the head of the most powerful Taniyama and revive me if I die before then." The man said as he grabbed the younger man's shoulder tightly to make a point. "You are to not fail this no matter what!" The older man yelled with a strange look on his face. I really wished Gene were here but I severed the connection with him after I saved his life. I really was crying hard when I realised that one of us might die but then I realised that he never attacked Kai or Sai which meant that he was after me. 'Shit why do I always got to be the danger magnet? Though I don't mind as long as long as no one else gets hurt.' I thought.

I felt a familiar tug that meant I was waking up and came face to face with my two little brothers' worried, battered faces. I gave them a strange look but then notice that my whole body hurt like hell.

Sai's POV

I was in my bed dozing off when I heard a piercing scream and realised that it was Mai. Me and Kai jumped off our bed's and ran toward Mai's room with inhuman speed. When we got there the scene made my heart stop. Mai was screaming and thrashing around while crying and she started forming weird cuts all around her body in a second. Me and Kai ran straight to her but her PK threw us back like she was trying to protect herself from us. We started screaming and yelling and tried to break her Pk shield but it was to damn strong! We gathered a lot of PK in our hands and joined them and we finally broke through the shield. We tried to calm her body down but she wouldn't stop. Kai then said, "What's wrong with her!?" in a worried voice. She was still getting new weird cuts on her body and still thrashing around like she was trying to run away from something.

After like what felt like eternity she stopped and opened her eyes. She gave us a look that said 'what happened' but then winced when she felt the pain. She then suddenly got out of bed and went to the huge mirror in her room and turned around. She took off her shirt and looked at her back and said "Shit!"

Mai's POV

After I felt the pain I instantly knew that I would have the marks that the younger man had but needed to check. I went to the body mirror and inspected all my wounds before turning around and taking off my shirt and inspected my back. I was right the marks were there. Man I hate it when I'm right. I then said "Shit" When I noticed that there was an extra mark in the middle of all of them that looked like a french word in cursive that I recognized as the word Death. Both my brothers rushed to me and asked "What is it? Why did this happen? Are you alright?" I just responded with "It's nothing. Kai can you get me the first aid kit." Kai ran out of the room and quickly brought the first aid kit. They helped me get cleaned and patch up all the wounds and we were now sitting in the middle of my room with an intense silence. "We're staying with you to make sure your all right." Kai said after he finished changing the bed sheets and blankets since they were covered in blood.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and it read 2:13 am. We all got in bed after I changed clothes and they got patched up too. We all went to the bed (It was a double King sized bed so they plenty space) and I fell into a nice deep sleep after I put a PK shield over us and made sure nothing bad was around. Man this will be a pain in the ass when I tell the others.

* * *

**I know I sort of screwed up the thing with timing with the boy getting the marks and stuff but whatever! *Pouts and walks away* *Comes straight back after realising something* Please Review and Respond! See you next time. Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy and a Vow

**Hello! I'm going to do a request that I was waiting for all along. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previous:

After I felt the pain I instantly knew that I would have the marks that the younger man had but needed to check. I went to the body mirror and inspected all my wounds before turning around and taking off my shirt and inspected my back. I was right the marks were there. Man I hate it when I'm right. I then said "Shit" When I noticed that there was an extra mark in the middle of all of them that looked like a french word in cursive that I recognized as the word Death. Both my brothers rushed to me and asked "What is it? Why did this happen? Are you alright?" I just responded with "It's nothing. Kai can you get me the first aid kit." Kai ran out of the room and quickly brought the first aid kit. They helped me get cleaned and patch up all the wounds and we were now sitting in the middle of my room with an intense silence. "We're staying with you to make sure your all right." Kai said after he finished changing the bed sheets and blankets since they were covered in blood.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and it read 2:13 am. We all got in bed after I changed clothes and they got patched up too. We all went to the bed (It was a double King sized bed so they plenty space) and I fell into a nice deep sleep after I put a PK shield over us and made sure nothing bad was around. Man this will be a pain in the ass when I tell the others.

* * *

Normal POV

Mai woke up to the rays of sun hitting her face. She carefully got out of bed making sure that her brothers weren't disturbed and went to the body mirror. 'I hope that was just my imagination' Mai thought as she turned around and lifted her shirt. Her hopes were diminished because there on her back were the signs and the french death written there. (For now on I'm just going to write the word in french like it's suppose to be okay?) 'Crap it isn't fake' Mai thought as she inspected it a little more before putting the shirt back down and started walking downstairs to make breakfast. (Mai was still wearing a her brother's T-shirt and one of their shorts. Just so you know) After she finished setting up the table and cooking breakfast she yelled, "Guys breakfast is ready!" Not a second later her brothers were down and at the table with watering mouths.

Mai giggled at her brothers' hungry looks and went to the table and took a seat. The boys stopped what they were doing when they remembered what happened yesterday night. "Mai you shouldn't work yourself too much." Sai said with concern in his eyes because even though his older triplet was hurt she still took care of them. "Just eat up. Itadakimasu!" Mai said as she started eating the pancakes, bacon, and eggs that she cooked for their breakfast. Soon the boys did the same and they were all enjoying their breakfast talking and joking. After breakfast was finished Kai and Sai cleared the table and cleaned the dishes s that their sister wouldn't get anymore injured so she just went to the living room and started watching TV. After that was done the boys joined Mai on the couch and watched some with her. After a while Mai got bored of TV and decided to go to their study room to read some books. The boys followed her because they were still worried about her.

They were walking to the study room when Mai suddenly turned around and started laughing when her brothers just stood their like idiots. "W-what is it?" Kai asked confused as to why his older triplet was laughing. "You guys looked like you were caught stealing a cookie in the cookie jar when I turned around. This reminds me of the time when you guys were following me the day I fought off your bullies." Mai said. It was true Mai was never bullied because everyone liked her but back than Kai and Sai were always picked on because they never talked to no one but Mai and each other when they were in Kindergarten. Sai and Kai blushed at the embarrassing statement and memory.

After a while of reading (They went to the study after they got over that embarrassing moment) they heard a knock on the door. It was only 8:36 so it wasn't the SPR gang so who was it. The triplets didn't seem to let it bother them to much because they continued reading. Another knock was heard and Kai got up and went to door annoyed that the person was bothering their peaceful time together. He opened the door and started yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IS Y-. Oh Hi Laurance what do want?" Kai said when he realized who was there. Laurance wasn't bothered by it all and just said "Yo Kai. Is Mai here I bought her some clothes since she looked like she didn't have any yesterday." Mai and Sai went over to see what made Kai stop yelling and saw Laurance.

"Hi Laurance what's up?" Both of them said in sync. "Hi Mai, Sai. I brought some clothes for you." Laurance said as he lifted the bag in his hand to show them. "Thanks Laurance." Mai said as she went over and grabbed the bag and went upstairs to change. "Laurance you like my sister don't you?" Kai said sneakily as he put his arm on Laurance's shoulder. Laurance blushed and said "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" Sai grinned as he put his arm on Laurance's shoulder and said "Nothing but I'm going to let you know that you've got competition. Their coming today." Then Mai came down stairs in a white long-sleeved shirt with blue flowers and blue skinny jeans on. Laurance whistled as she walked down the stairs, she blushed a bit at the man's action. "Thanks for the clothes but how did you know my size?" Mai asked when she was in front of him. "I asked Sai yesterday." Laurance said with a smirk as he looked at the sexy girl in front of him.

"Laurance why don't you stay a bit and play with us in the game room." Mai said with a little bit of a hopeful tone. "Sure." Laurance said. Then all of them walked to the game room joking around. They played for a while and were having a lot of fun. Mai won all of her games and Kai was ashamed in himself because he was originally the king of all games. Everyone were just having fun talking and playing and relaxing. They took a break and started watching TV. Laurance made Mai sit in his lap and sort of threatened her by saying "If you don't sit on my lap I'll show this picture (He secretly took a photo of what she was wearing yesterday) to everyone." Just with that Mai happily (Though she won't admit it)sat in lap and calmly watched TV not minding him wrapping his arms around her waist. A knock came from the door and Sai volunteered to open it.

Sai opened the door to the SPR gang, he smiled and said "Come in." they all walked in to find Mai sitting on the lap of an unknown man with his arms around her waist and them talking with each other and Kai. She still didn't notice them because she was busy laughing at a joke Laurance whispered in her ear. Jealousy and anger went through, Naru, Lin, Yasuhara, and even John's eyes. "Mai who is your boyfriend?" Madoka, Ayako, and even Masako said as they went over to her. Mai then finally turned to them and said, "Oh hi guys I didn't notice you!" But she didn't even bother getting out of Laurance's lap. "Who are they sweetie." Laurance said as he nuzzled his head into Mai's shoulder. Mai laughed and the girls just smirked as the boys in the group (excluding Bou-san) were about to rip his head off.

Mai FINALLY got off of the man's lap and started introductions "Everybody this is Laurance my brothers' classmate and my friend. Laurance this is Masako, Madoka, Ayako, Hosho or Bou-san as we usually call him, Lin, Kazuya or Oliver or Naru, John, Yasuhara or just Yasu and Eugene or Gene." After that Laurance stood up and said, "Nice to meet you all. So what are you guys doing here?" Than Kai (who been turned off the TV to see their expressions) spoke up. "Their here on a case. You know the one we've been telling you about." SPR (except Mai) were surprised that they were so open about this dangerous event.

Mai said, "Let's talk about the case and than we'll show you to your rooms. I have important information to tell you that I obtained while sleeping." Her brothers' grimaced at the remembrance of their sister getting hurt. Before Mai could say anything Sai said "I'll make the tea. Until then relax for a little. I want to be here when this is happening so wait." And with that he went and prepared the tea. Everyone sat down now (Naru sitting in the arm chair, Lin in another, Madoka, Masako, and Ayako on a lengthy couch, Hosho, Yasu and Laurance in a another, Mai, and Kai in another with some room for Sai.) Sai came in with a big tray and Kai helped him, Mai was about to help but her brothers forced her not to. Lin had his laptop ready and Mai's brothers were on both sides of her to make sure she was alright.

Mai told them everything about her dream and was leaving out her injuries, once she deemed that was enough information she stopped. Her brothers being who they are and what she hoped they wouldn't become said, "Mai you forgot to tell them about your-" they were cut off as Mai put her hands over their mouths. Everyone looked at her with confused looks (except Naru and Lin). "What do they men when they said you didn't tell us about your what?" Naru said with a deadly unheard threat in his voice. "Nothing!" Mai said quickly too quickly. Everyone noticed and narrowed their eyes on her knowing that she wasn't telling them something except her brothers who still had confused faces on.

Her brothers than asked 'Why aren't you telling them this is important!' telepathically. 'I just don't want to show them the signs on my back!' Mai yelled telepathically. Both of them narrowed their eyes on her. 'What scars on your back?' Kai asked with anger telepathically. 'Yes what do you mean?' Sai telepathically said with the same tone as Kai. She cut the connection when she saw everyone stare at them with confused but still determined eyes. Kai bit her hand that made her yelp and jump back standing holding her hand. Before she could stop them Sai said "Mai got hurt during her dreams!" Everyone than changed from confused to worried but still determined.

Mai's POV

"Mai. What does Sai mean?" Laurance said with worry evident in his voice. Instead of responding I took off my shirt. (she has a T-shirt under so don't think anything dirty) everyone gasped as they saw a bunch of cuts and bandages. "They're all over my body even my legs." I said. Kai than said "Now what do you mean about the marks on your back." I saw everyone still looking at me wondering what he was talking about. I sighed and lifted up the back part of my T-shirt so they can see. "What word is that I don't know that language." Naru said as he inspected my back like the rest of them. Everyone gasped when they saw the word in the center of my back. "That word is décès it's the french word for death." I stated with a neutral voice and look. "How can you be so calm! The ghost is after you! And you have strange carvings and the french word of death on your back!" Everyone exclaimed with anger and sad voices. I just smiled and put back my shirt.

"Everyone dies at some point in their lives, some die shorter than others, and some die longer, some are agonizing some are peaceful, others are heroic, some are cowards, some are horrible but every human dies. We know this but we keep on striving for life. I won't go down without a fight! If I die I'm gonna save that poor soul and your lives before I go down. I'll also drag that man's sorry ass down with me to hell and he will wish he was never alive." I say with a cheeky grin. _'I'll make sure of_ it!' I thought before being hugged by everyone even Lin and Naru. I'll have to work hard for everyone.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? I love this chapter for so many reasons especially since the boys got so jealous of Laurance. It was really long this time but I hope it was still good. Please Read and Respond for this and the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	6. Reminder! Important!

**Hello! School's been a pain. Just to clear things up is all this chapter is about.**

**1: The only reason Bou-san didn't do anything to Laurance was because he was looking forward to all of the boys' fighting over her.**

**2: You guys have to tell me who Mai should end up with! It will take some time for me to make sure that all the priorities straight but still. This is how it'll be if Mai dates..**

**Naru- Normal couples GenexYasu or they date Mai's brothers or they all date new OCs that might come in.**

**Lin- Normal couples YasuxMadoka or YasuxNaru or both date OCs with Mais brothers same with Gene**

**Yasu- Normal couples Naru and Mai's brothers date OCs and same with Gene**

**John- Normal Couples NaruxOc or Narux one of Mai's Brothers same with Yasu and Gene**

**Laurance- Normal couples Naru and Yasu and Gene date each other or Mai's brothers or OCs**

**Another OC- Normal couples Naru, Yasu, Mai's brothers, Gene, Laurance will date each other or OCs**

**Sorry but you'll have to create the OCs because I'm pretty sure that'll blow my head off. You'll have to be specific on the couples because I made a lot of options. Please this is very important for the future chapters. I love Mai harem and that's why this all happened. I subdue with the boys making their moves on Mai until I got a sufficient amount of votes.**

**Looking forward to the ideas! Bye-Bye! See ya next time**


	7. Chapter 6 The Ghost, Sarah and James

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm back. That reminds of I Will Survive... anyway here ya go!**

* * *

Previously:

"Everyone dies at some point in their lives, some die shorter than others, and some die longer, some are agonizing some are peaceful, others are heroic, some are cowards, some are horrible but every human dies. We know this but we keep on striving for life. I won't go down without a fight! If I die I'm gonna save that poor soul and your lives before I go down. I'll also drag that man's sorry ass down with me to hell and he will wish he was never alive." I say with a cheeky grin. _'I'll make sure of_ it!' I thought before being hugged by everyone even Lin and Naru. I'll have to work hard for everyone.

* * *

Normal POV

After that small interaction everyone finally let go. Naru immediately ordered everyone to do something. "Everyone set up the base. After that I want Madoka and Yasuhara to find out all the research you can find about this man and the boy and anything else involving them. Bou-san, John, Gene, Kai and Sai I want you to set up the cameras and check temperatures and do a walk through. Masako and Ayako I want you to do a walk through and make charms for everyone. Lin I want you to have one of your shiki guard Mai and Laurance make some tea. Now!" And with that everyone dispersed but not before sparing Mai a glance. Mai sat down on the couch knowing that if she asked what to do he would just say to rest.

Laurance came in a little and gave them their tea. Mai thanked him but Naru as usual didn't. Laurance said, "Oliver I actually am a medium so I will help the others." Naru stared at him a little before saying "Go." after that Laurance went to the others. After a while Mai got up and started heading to the music room. "Where are you going?" Naru asked closing his black book (he was reading it the whole time) and standing up. Mai just glanced at him a little before walking again. Naru followed Mai and saw her enter the music room. He decided he wanted to hear her singing and actually walked in with all curiosity showing on his face. Mai knew he was there but ignored his existence. She grabbed a blood red guitar and started playing **(FUCK! I just bust my ass because someone spilled some water and didn't clean it! My Fucking body hurts like shit! Excuse my language I'm just royally pissed off.) **it and sing while thinking of the ghosts and her cases..

If I die young young,

Bury in satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in a river at dawn,

_The rest of the group came in_

Send me away with the words of a love song,

Uh oh Uh oh,

Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine on my brothers,

They'll know I'm safe with you when they stand under my colors,

Oh and Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no,

Ain't even grey but she buries her baby,

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time,

If I die young bury me in satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in a river at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song,

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom,

I was green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man,

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,

There's a boy here in town,

Says he'll love me forever,

Who would've thought forever could be severed by,

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time,

'Solo for a little'

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls,

What I never did is done,

A penny for my thoughts,

Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar,

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner,

And maybe than you'll hear the words I've been singing,

Funny when your dead how people start listenin'

If I die young,

Bury me in Satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in a river at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a lovesong,

Uh oh

The ballad of a dove,

Go with Peace and love,

Gather up your tears keep 'em in your pocket,

Save them for a time when your really gonna need them,

Oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls

When she ended she turned to them with a smile and said "For the ghosts." Than she said in her mind 'And maybe me too.' Her brothers must of reconnected their minds because they ran up to her crying as they squeezed her tight, she disconnected it after that. She hugged them back. She looked at everyone else and they were holding tears back. "Mai how are we suppose to bury you, and sink you in a river and how do you sell thoughts?" Yasu said as h sniffled back the tears and attempting to lighten the mood. Almost all of them laughed at this and it caused Mai to smile brightly at the group. Everyone complemented her while they were walking towards the base. Mai answered Yasu's question like this, "I don't know. Maybe cut me in half and send me away like that? What I'm really interested in is who's going to sing?" Mai said smirking at the happy mood. "I'll do it!" Everyone said and then they all laughed.

At the base Mai noticed the time 8:00 p.m. She sighed. Yasu was the first to notice "Mai what's wrong?" he asked. Mai smiled at him before saying, "I have to dinner and I'm pretty sure no body will let cook. Oh I know!" Mai said clapping her hands. Yasu gave her a questioning look. Mai opened the connection again and told her brothers to make dinner. 'Guys I'm sorry to make you do this but you'll have to cook. And no the guests won't cook for you!' Mai looked at her brothers with an apologetic look while telling them this. Kai immediately slumped over in a protesting while Sai looked at her with pleading eyes. She than gave them a stern look which made them sigh in defeat and walk downstairs in a grumpy way. Yasu asked her, "Mai did you have a psychic conversation with your brothers?" Mai nodded and he said "Sweet!" Than they started talking about her singing and other fun stuff which the boys (not Lin and Naruand her brothers) and the girls joined into.

After a while Mai's brothers called everyone down to start eating. When they went out of the base they were instantly hit with the smell of food. They went to the dining room to see a heavenly feast on the table. Mai smiled at her brothers before sitting down on a chair and soon everyone did the same. Mai was in between her brothers and next to Kai was Gene while next to Sai was Bou-san. They all looked like they were protecting Mai from the boys in the group because when John or Yasu or Naru or Lin or Laurance tried to sit next to Mai they glared at them and sat next to her. While everyone was eating Mai suddenly heard a kids voice whisper "Help me! I don't want to kill anymore." Than it changed into a very dark and crazy voice "I'll kill your friends or maybe even your brothers just to get to you just wait." Mai's look hardened when she heard that. She knew no one else heard because they were still acting the same.

Her brothers noticed her hard look and Sai immediately asked "Mai are you okay?" Mai immediately put on her best smile and said in a cheerful voice "I'm okay!" Kai looked skeptical of her for a little and than went back to talking with Yasu about something. Mai made sure she cut the psychic connection with her brothers before thinking 'Don't worry I'll protect all of you!' After dinner Yasu and Madoka relayed the information the found.

Yasu started "We found out that around the 1800's their was a mass murderer killing a lot of important government officials. At that time Mai's family was very popular with their talents and were known as heroes. The police kept on searching for the murderer but they never found him. One day they found a basement filled with all the dead people's heads." Than Madoka continued "They even found the some bodies in a dumpster behind the building. They caught a man named George Kitsune and had him sentenced to death. But the murders continued but they were only killing members of the Taniyama house hold. After 124 years the killings stopped. And after that a group started to make some business with the Taniyama family. Your parents were killed by them when they tried to stop the contract. We talked to some of the people that used to work their and some survivors and they told us that the ghost actually came to them and their boss started acting weird. They also said that this happened before they killed Mai's parents."

Everyone was shocked that the controlled ghost was actually the one that killed Mai's parents. Everyone looked at the triplets concerned about how they were taking this, Kai looked like he was going to kill someone, Sai looked like he was going to cry, and Mai- wait Mai was missing! Kai and Sai immediately noticed everyone's worried stares and also noticed Mai's absence. Mai then came in the room with a smile. Everyone sighed in relief but Naru glared at her. "Mai where were you while Yasuhara and Madoka were relaying important information." Naru said in a cold voice. Mai just looked at him with the same smile but didn't reply. "Mai" Naru threatened. "I was talking to some people." Mai said. "And who might these people be?" Surprisingly Lin asked. "Friends." Mai simply replied. "Mai stop shitting. Who the fuck are they?" Kai said annoyed. "Killjoy. Anyway I was talking to Sarah and James." Mai said. Sai brightened at Nicole's name while Kai just smiled at their names.

* * *

**The End! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm working on two other stories. See ya next time! Bye-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Curse

**Hello! I have to thank all of your reviews and ThunderNinjaBird for the awesome Ocs she/he sent me! (Sorry I don't know your gender) Let's get this party started! I changed the names Sorry!**

* * *

Previously:

Everyone was shocked that the controlled ghost was actually the one that killed Mai's parents. Everyone looked at the triplets concerned about how they were taking this, Kai looked like he was going to kill someone, Sai looked like he was going to cry, and Mai- wait Mai was missing! Kai and Sai immediately noticed everyone's worried stares and also noticed Mai's absence. Mai then came in the room with a smile. Everyone sighed in relief but Naru glared at her. "Mai where were you while Yasuhara and Madoka were relaying important information." Naru said in a cold voice. Mai just looked at him with the same smile but didn't reply. "Mai" Naru threatened. "I was talking to some people." Mai said. "And who might these people be?" Surprisingly Lin asked. "Friends." Mai simply replied. "Mai stop shitting. Who the fuck are they?" Kai said annoyed. "Killjoy. Anyway I was talking to Sarah and James." Mai said. Sai brightened at Nicole's name while Kai just smiled at their names.

* * *

Mai's POV

Naru started glowering at me and asking questions like he's a cop and I'm a criminal. "Is that of an importance? Does that have anything to do with the case? Now Yasu and Madoka will have to repeat all that information back to you." Naru said daring me to say that he's wrong. "Actually they don't have to repeat it I can just look into one of my brothers mind and get the memory." I said annoyed. Everyone stopped and looked at me like I've grown two heads except my brothers. "Mai what are you talking about that's impossible." Gene said. "Actually no that's not, you see we are closer to each other than you twins are and we developed this technique when we were kids to find out about what happened to each other. You see we are all sort of bonded in a special way." Sai said. Than Kai started "Don't get any nasty thoughts alright we are soul bonded. This happened when we were younger." Kai said.

"If I may ask what happened when you were younger?" Asked John trying to be polite. I always thought he was cute like this and he still is. When I remembered what happened that faithful day I shivered. I than started explaining, "When we were younger we all actually looked the same just different eye colors. We weren't always so different. One day when we were playing in the park my brothers and I separated by accident because we wanted to play different games. Me being me I went with a group of kids to explore the forest behind the playground. Kai went to play basketball while Sai was with the chorus group writing a song. It was really dark when I started walking back towards the playground I somehow got separated during the group a while ago. Anyway there was a legend that if you leave a kid alone near or inside the forest that you'll never see them again. I was walking when I heard my brothers calling my name. I immediately rushed to the voices but when I got there my brothers were laying on the floor lifeless. I shook them but they wouldn't wake up. I knew my parents had to be worried so I tried calling out hoping that they were looking for us. It was then that I remembered a spell an old lady taught me once she said 'If you ever lose one of your brothers or both do this and they'll come right back to ya after all you are triplets but they won't be the same. They have the color of their soul as hair from than on. But only do this when your sure ya lost 'em' I knew that they were gone because they would still be able to connect with me if they were alive. I started doing the trick but I started getting the feeling something bad was gonna happen. I was right when I turned around their was man that looked like he was rotting walking to me. I was so scared that I unconsciously built up a lot of PK and threw it at the ghost. The ghost immediately was destroyed but I knew that I still had to save my brothers. I did the trick and they did come back but their hair started changing drastically. I had to sacrifice a little of my soul for theirs to come back and we all remained bonded ever since. I still remember the faces of our parents when we came into the house Ha ha. Black doesn't necessarily mean bad it actually stands for something else entirely same with the other colors." I said laughing at the memory with my brothers.

Everyone was intrigued by this new information we shared with them. "Who was this woman that taught you? And what type of 'trick' was it called?" Naru asked skeptical as usual. We all rolled our eyes before putting our hand over our hearts and say dramatically in unison "My! The great Oliver Davis doesn't know!" Everyone laughed at this but Naru glared at us hard. "I've got a question who's the oldest triplet?" Bou-san asked. Sai immediately responded with "Mommy Mai is!" I punched his arm while Kai said "Yes our dear Mommy Mai what would we do without her." I smacked him in the back of the head blushing from embarrassment. "I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that. Drop the nickname already!" I yelled at them. "Mai's the oldest? So that means I don't need her brothers' permission to date her!" Yasu and Laurance said.

I blushed. Immediately my brothers got dark auras and so did Bou-san and Gene. "You _still_ need our permission. Or you'll die!" They all said in sync. The girls and I all laughed at how Laurance and Yasu cowered away and the boys scared faces. Then I heard the doorbell ring and immediately answered it "Sarah! James!" I yelled as I hugged them. They both smiled at me and said "What can we help you with our dear Mai-chan?" Sarah said. "Which powers do you have today?" I asked knowing that they can switch abilities and can never stick with one all the way. "I have astral projecting today and Sarah has PK." James said. I let go of Sarah and was now cuddling James "You got my power!" I said excitedly as I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and lifted my head so I could look into his eyes. He kissed me softly on the lips by the way he's foreign so yeah that's natural for him. The rest of the group saw the kiss and their jaws dropped.

Kai and Sai walk up to us sharing an annoyed expression, I hugged James tighter and pouted when they said "Mai please stop doing that." Sarah laughed at us and said "Hey Kai and hey Sai." She blushed a little when she said Sai's name. That was so cut I wonder when she's gonna confess. Kai said "Yo." While Sai said "Hey Sarah" while blushing. Me and Kai and James smirked at the two shy lovers who still haven't confessed to each other. I looked up at James and smiled and he smiled back people always mistake us for a couple when we go out together to get something or just hang out but we're only friends and we've confirmed that to each other too. He doesn't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for him my brothers and Sarah already know that but no one else does which is so weird.

"Mai you never said you had a boyfriend!" Madoka exclaimed as she went over to me and looked James up and down and me too. "You guys make the perfect couple!" She said. My brothers and me and James and Sarah laughed at this. She looked at us like 'what's funny'. James calmed down and said "No we're not a couple. Man Mai maybe we should start dating since this keeps on happening." He said jokingly. I blushed and stood on my tippy-toes to whisper in his ear he bent down making it easier, "Actually I kinda have a crush on the boys in the group." I felt him smirk and he whispered back "All of them?" I replied "No one said I couldn't! Gene and Bou-san are like brother/father figures and I don't like them in the romantic way." And then we separated. Him smirking as I pouted still flushed. He grabbed my chin and kissed me again longer than before, we knew it was nothing but the others didn't, and then he whispered "You player. I'll help." I laughed and I noticed everyone looking at us weirdly. Then I realized I should explain the situation to James and Sarah.

I first explained to the group we are not a couple "Guys this is James and Sarah. James is not my boyfriend b-" but then James interrupted me "But we are thinking about starting to date after all we share the same feelings for each other so it's a mutual understanding." He winked at me and I blushed embarrassed at how he was going to 'help' me. I saw almost all the boys in the group except my brothers and James tense when he said that and Gene and Bou-san had judging auras around them with deadly intent. On the other hand the girls were saying the usual "Awe". Sarah and my brothers were looking at us giving us the 'what the hell is going on' look. I mouthed 'I'll explain later' and than said "Oh yeah I'll have to tell you guys why I asked for you to be here today." I stood up and James and Sarah did the same. "We'll be speaking in private." Sarah said to the group as we walked off to the music room and shut the door knowing it was sound proof. I told them everything even my solemn vows.

They were enraged when they saw the scars. James recognized them and said "Wait I've seen those marks before. I think I've seen them in one of the ancient books that is in your house library!" He said as he clapped his hands. Me and Sarah yelled "Yay!" but then I said "Wait can you draw them on a piece of paper for me because last time I saw it it was dark and I was tired." Sarah did it because she was an excellent drawer. When she handed me the drawing I gasped and dropped the paper. James asked "Mai what's wrong?" I than answered shakily "Those are signs for a sacrificial people. They were always carved on sacrifices to the devil in the old days. Guys I'm the sacrifice for the dead guy to make a deal with the devil!" I exclaimed all panic evident in my voice. They gasped too. We rushed out of the room and hurried into the library ignoring everyone. We threw books around searching for that one book. I finally find the book and yelled "I found it!" Everyone else was at the doorway wondering what the hell is going on. Sarah and James immediately rushed over to me jumping over stacks of books.

I flipped through the pages and found it. I stopped and we all read it. I tried looking for any way to stop this but there was no way. We all sighed sadly but I noticed that that page was thicker than the others so I kept on rubbing the corner trying to separate the pages and I finally got the tips to separate. From there I grabbed the two ends while I put the book down on a table and pulled the pages apart revealing another page! I scanned it and so did Sarah and James. I found a way to stop the summoning but I still had to die. Sarah had tears in her eyes and so did James knowing that I was the only one who could stop it since I was the sacrifice. Sai saw the tears in their eyes and asked "What happened!?" I walked up to him and pulled him and Kai in a hug that Sarah and James joined. I was putting all my feelings into this one touch I was feeling sad that I was going to have to leave them once again and I knew they would be mad and sad once I left. I just had to let them know somehow. Everyone else looked at us strangely and my brothers were shocked at this too.

I didn't want to leave them.

* * *

**End! Sorry for taking so long on the update I was working on my other stories and confused on what to put for this chapter but soon found out. Thank you for reading my stories! Bye-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Demon

**Sorry for the very long wait! Some things have been happening lately and that's why I haven't updated at all! Anyway Enjoy! Btw I'm gonna pair Mai up with someone random. Oh I got it now! **

* * *

Previously:

I flipped through the pages and found it. I stopped and we all read it. I tried looking for any way to stop this but there was no way. We all sighed sadly but I noticed that that page was thicker than the others so I kept on rubbing the corner trying to separate the pages and I finally got the tips to separate. From there I grabbed the two ends while I put the book down on a table and pulled the pages apart revealing another page! I scanned it and so did Sarah and James. I found a way to stop the summoning but I still had to die. Sarah had tears in her eyes and so did James knowing that I was the only one who could stop it since I was the sacrifice. Sai saw the tears in their eyes and asked "What happened!?" I walked up to him and pulled him and Kai in a hug that Sarah and James joined. I was putting all my feelings into this one touch I was feeling sad that I was going to have to leave them once again and I knew they would be mad and sad once I left. I just had to let them know somehow. Everyone else looked at us strangely and my brothers were shocked at this too.

I didn't want to leave them.

* * *

Mai's POV:

When everyone was distracted in the hug I slipped out and went to my secret place. My secret place was a beautiful lake that was deep in the forest behind our house. I went their and sat on a log that was near the lake. I looked at the lake and started searching my memories. I then remembered all the lessons that the old lady taught me, her name was Katherine, I then remembered the lesson where she taught me about this.

_Normal POV Flashback;_- Info/Guide

_"What is the lesson today." A little Mai asked an older woman known as a witch named Katherine. They were very close this woman and child they would always be around each other no one knew about the lessons the woman taught the child not even the child's brothers. The woman looked at the young girl with eyes filled with a lot of wisdom. "I'm going to tell you of a secret summoning that will surely be helpful in your future." Katherine said. At this Mai brightened and said excitedly "Okay!". Then the woman grabbed a book that was beside her and opened it to a page as she showed the child the pages contents. "What is that? They look wierd." Mai questioned Katherine. "Those my little witch are symbols used for sacrifice or summoning demons or devils whichever name you call them. When you see these in your future you can either reverse it by giving up your life in order to close the contract or you can reverse the terms so when they are summoning the demon you can make it your servant. I know you are too stubborn of a witch to let yourself die so this will be very helpful." Katherine said to Mai who was listening very closely. Little witch is Katherine's nickname for Mai. "Wow. Um KayKay can I really do all that?" Mai questioned thinking of how awesome she sounded. "Yes now let me teach you." Katherine said. Than Katherine taught the girls how to do both things just in case._

_End Flashback_

Mai's POV

I smiled at myself, 'KayKay is still as fantastic as ever' I thought as I looked at the lake. 'Do I tell them? Na I'll do it tonight secretly so they wouldn't know. But I'll have to do it quick.' I thought as I started getting up. "First things first! I gotta start the preparations!" I said as I stretched and got up. Okay now let's get started!

Kai's POV

I looked around in the hug. I saw Sai beside me hugging Sarah and blushing as she blushes too and I see everyone else hugging like idiots when I noticed Mai was missing! Than I yell "What the hell! Where the fuck did Mai go!" This caused everyone to stop hugging and look around. Mai was nowhere in sight. Than James and Sarah wacked Sai and me in the back of our heads. "What the hell was that for!" We screamed at them. "You idiots! You can contact her through your psychic connection!" James told us. We both face-palmed and tried the connection but it wasn't working. Now I was worried and so was Sai by the look on his face, "Well did it work?" I think his name was Oliver or Eugene asked. "Dumbass if it did work we would've told you by now!" Me and Sai told him. Now everyone had scared faces. "Wait let me call her." said a girl named Masako if I'm right. She took out a phone from inside her kimono sleeve and dialed Mai's number. She put it on speaker and all of us huddled around her.

Than after three rings we heard Mai's voice say "Hello?" We all sighed in relief and Masako said "Hello Mai. I'm with everyone where are you your brothers couldn't connect with you." We than heard Mai say "Haha. Sorry but I cut the connection. By the way what do you guys want for dinner? Pizza, Chinese, Takiyaki, Ramen, or Udon I don't feel like cooking today so I'm getting take-out." After that we all yelled different answers I wanted pizza with Bou-san, Sai wanted takiyaki with his lover Sarah and that John guy, Masako and Ayako wanted udon, one of the twins and Laurance wanted ramen, the other twin and Lin and James wanted Chinese. Than we started arguing about which dinner we get today. Then Mai started cracking up on the other side of the phone and we stopped.

"Okay I'll get your meals. See ya later." And with that she hung up. We all looked at each other before cracking up too.

Mai's POV

My friends and family are so funny! I knew they wouldn't agree but that was hilarious! Anyway I am inside a pizza store getting Kai's and Bou-san's favorite toppings. I already got everything else even for tonight's plan. I was walking home with a couple of boys carrying my bags because they wanted to help. I got more 'fans ' as I like to call them when I was walking home. Anyway when I arrived home I was about to turn the knob when the door opened and Gene and Bou-san were there. They saw me and said "Hey! Mai we missed you!" then they hugged me. I laughed and then Kai appeared at the door. "Hey Mai- wait who are these people?" He asked. Then Gene and Bou-san stooped and let go finally noticing my fans. I then said "oh my bad! These good people were helping me with the stuff. Oh you guys can go now I'll take it from here and visit anytime!" I said as they did my bidding. Wow I sound evil. (XD)

"Wow so Mai has another fan club in this town." Sai says as he appears at the door. The rest turn to Sai surprised "You mean Jou-chan been had a fan club?" Bou-san asked surprised. I laugh at him and say "Yeah actually have one where ever I go but now i have two in this town!" I say as I laugh, pick some of the stuff up and walk inside as they get the rest. When we were serving everyone there food Bou-san asked "What do you mean two?" I smiled and said "Well I have some childhood classmates from here that formed a fan club. Actually Kai, Sai, James, and Sarah have their own fan clubs too." Then I sat down on the couch and started watching some TV. I heard everyone dig into their food and thought 'They are so gonna hate it when they find out.' Then I gigled a little at the thought. "Mai do you want any?" Bou-san asked. I turned around and waved my hand "No thanks. I got a huge free meal from the captain of my fan club." I said, it was true the guy treated me to a buffet they were having in town.

We had fun and everyone went to bed. I waited until everyone was asleep before I left for the 'lair' of the evil spirit. Thank god I can find the place from my dreams easily now because I can sense the spirit within the place. 'They are going to be so pissed!' I thought as I crept into the haunted creepy basement where the spirit put all of his victims heads in. When I was in the door shut and I was thrown into the middle of the room where a summoning circle was glowing. I heard a creepy voice that said "So you came after all!" and started laughing and say some chants but I tuned it out and started chanting my own reverse spell "Let this curse reverse and let their pet become mine! Their pet is mine and shall forever be my servant! Oh Servant! You cannot disobey me and will forever live with me, make this servant mine and I give you my soul and body." I chanted in what I used to call 'funny language' which is really called the 'ancient language'.

After what seemed like forever my demon servant was summoned and at my side. It was a man with short silver hair and blood-red eyes he was wearing a suit and had awesome wings. He was sexy! He was in front of me bowing and said "Hello Master." and I blushed. The evil spirit charged at me and before I could react my demon servant was in front of me protecting me. I smiled and said "Thanks!" then I sorta like killed the evil spirit and purified the other spirit. My servant well let me call him friend said "Master what is my new name?" I looked at him surprised and said "What is your usual name in the demon world?" He looked genuinely shocked that I asked such a question and then grinned "i was called the Demon Prince but you may call me Satan or Alucard."

I looked him up and down and thought 'Holy shit! That bastard summoned the demon prince! Damn!' I than started walking towards the exit with Alucard following me closely "By the way you wanna hide your awesome wings we don't want people to find out now do we Satan? Oh and I'll only call you satan when we're alone other than that I'll call you Alucard." I told him. He smirked, his wings disappeared and he said "Yes Master" He said. I responded "You should should call me Mai! After all you are my new friend!" He than smirked again and said "Yes Mai-sama!" I blushed at the new name and looked away from him as I walked away.

We walked all the way back to the house talking and arguing about what I should wear and what to call him and other random topics like what he eats. We were laughing when we went inside we saw everyone in front of me with hands on their hips and glaring at Alucard. I laughed nervously and said "uh so when did you guys find out?" Than I glared at Alucard cause he looked quite amused at the situation. Than Naru said "When Gene couldn't find his 'sleeping buddy' and came looking for you." I then turned a cold glare Gene's way and he turned pale. "So why were you out and why are you with this man? Who is he?" My brothers asked. I answered quickly with "Well I'll be going now! Come on Alucard!" and started dragging Alucard out the door. We walked through the forest a little and I stopped at the lake. It was always the most beautiful at night but it looked more enchanted with the full moon tonight.

I was so mesmorized by the lake I didn't notice Alucard watching me. Than Alucard said "So who were they?" I looked at him and told him a little about them. Than we started talking about him and his demon life and what he does and stuff as we walked away towards my house.(not her brothers' house her own house not apartment) You know what for a demon he sure is fun I think I've taken a liking to him!

* * *

**I know it sucked but give me some props for the demon! =( Anyway once again I'm sorry for the very late update! ='( Now I promise to update like once or twice a week if I'm not punished that is. Well see ya next time! Bye Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 New Case

**Ello! Like I said RANDOM! Don't blame me if you didn't get what you wanted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

I was so mesmorized by the lake I didn't notice Alucard watching me. Than Alucard said "So who were they?" I looked at him and told him a little about them. Than we started talking about him and his demon life and what he does and stuff as we walked away towards my house.(not her brothers' house her own house not apartment) You know what for a demon he sure is fun I think I've taken a liking to him!

* * *

Normal POV

Mai woke up the next day with a content feeling until she remembered what she did yesterday and hoping that they would let her off the hook for ditching them and not telling them that the ghost was gone. She took a quick shower after she located Alucard making something in the kitchen. When she finished getting ready she went over to the kitchen. Alucard smirked at her when she licked her lips looking at the amazing omelet he finished making for her. Than he said "Dig in. I didn't make it just so you could look at it." Right after he said that she started eating it. After she finished Alucard washed Mai's dishes. "You know I can do that all by myself. Though I gotta admit I kinda like being lazy."

Alucard smiled at her as he finished drying the dishes and said "Yeah sure you do fatass." than he laughed as she pouted and glared at him. Than she said "You sure got a lot of balls thinking you can talk to your master like that." And she tackled him. Alucard was surprised by this sudden action and fell over. She laughed as she saw the look on his face. He than smirked and said "Yeah I do. Would you like to see them?" Mai laughed more and got up, winked and saying "No thank you but maybe next time." He smirked at her response and also got up. Than Mai's phone rang.

Mai answered her phone and said "Hello?" then Naru's voice came on the other end "Mai come back here right now!" he practically yelled. Than he hung up and Mai turned to her companion who had an amused look on his face. Mai shook her head and said "Let's go. We're not telling any one of them our little secret understand?" He nodded and they both went to where Mai's angry boss and company were. When they went inside they were met by annoyed, curious, angry, surprised and expectant faces. Mai smiled nervously and said "Um hi guys."

Some said hi while others were too busy looking Alucard up and down with judging eyes or just enjoying the eye candy in front of them. "You brought him before. So who is he?" Takigawa said with his hand under his chin. Apparently they were all so tired last night that they for got when she said his name. She coughed a little and then tried to make up a name for Alucard since well his original name would be too suspicious "Um well his name is-" She was cut off by Alucard "Yuji." Than he winked at Mai as she smiled at him. Takigawa was still pretty skeptical of him and then Laurance asked "What are you to Mai and why were you here last night?" . "Are you sure you want to know?" Alucard, 'Yuji' said. Him and Laurance were having a sort of stare off when Naru broke it up and said "That's enough. Mai what happened to the ghost? Apparently Miss Hara nor my brother could detect it anymore and I know you have to do with it since your the only one that was out."

Mai sighed as she confessed the truthful lie, "Okay look when you guys fell asleep I snuck out hoping to get this case over with as soon as possible. When I arrived at the designated location I went inside. The door immediately shut and I was flung across the room. The ghost started chanting some spell but I stopped him by throwing some PK at him. He was weakened since after all I interrupted him while he was using a mass amount of energy. I noticed that he let his hold on the other spirit go so I quickly purified that one and than purified him. After that I started walking home when I met 'Yuji' and we started talking and before we knew it we were here. As for this morning we stumbled upon each other when I was heading over here and I decided that it would be nice to introduce you guys to my new best friend."

'Yuji' was impressed at how his master can come up with a thorough lie in a short time and lie to her closest friends/family so easily. He decided to see how everyone else took it in; they all were convinced that this fib was real, "Hmm it seems that she is used to lying to people interesting" Alucard thought. Everyone excepted it and welcomed him with little suspicion. Alucard noticed how warm this group was and why Mai talked so fondly of them, and honestly he was starting to like it. Alucard laughed at Yasu's act with being in love with Bou-san. He enjoyed his time with Mai and them quite well, he could feel the trust and bonds that were made. Even though as a demon he would laugh at their meaningless bonds he knew that without them this group would be void of any happiness. It was quite nice here Alucard decided.

Than there was a knock on the door and Alucard answered it before his master could, "Yes? How may I help you?" He asked seeing a woman and man in their 40s standing at the door. The woman asked "Um is Noll, Gene, or Mai here?" Mai upon hearing here name appeared beside him and said "Oh hi Lula and Martin. What are you doing here?" Lula smiled at the young woman and said "Hi Mai. We need to speak with Noll. And hi um?" "Yuji." Alucard responded. Lula smiled at the demon and they all walked inside. Everyone was surprised at the more older couples appearance. "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" the twins said. Lula hugged them and Martin patted their backs.

The couple sat down and got straight to the point "There is a case in England that I want you and your team to solve." Martin said folding his hands. Naru thought for a moment before saying "What has been happening?" Lula hated all this supernatural business she originally wanted to just visit them and have a nice day with her sons and their friends but then Martin had a case and decided to give it to them since it seemed important enough. She really wanted to smack her husband for always making a visit about business instead of family outing.

"The Rosa family went missing *cue everyone's shocked faces* for a certain amount of time. They had just bought a new house and when they entered they seemed to have disappeared. So did a couple of more people that were looking for them. Most of them have come back but they reported that the ones that didn't died. They also said that when they entered the house they were enveloped in a strange light and then they are in a strange alley when the light stops. They found that the time dated back to the 1800s. Apparently they went searching more when some were caught by thugs and were killed. What's mostly strange is that when others tried going in the house kicked them out. We the BSR tried also, we did it again and again but then a message appeared 'Only those who I pick shall come inside, I spit out all that remained and don't belong' It was a very unusual message. I felt as though your team were the ones suppose to go in so that is why I'm telling you this now." Martin said.

Lula frowned she really didn't like the idea of them getting hurt one bit. Naru accepted the case despite the look on his mother's face showing her displeasure about this case "Okay I'll take the case. Make sure-" Naru started but was cut off by the triplets and Alucard "You won't be needing anything since it seems like it transports people to the past and plus you got everyone that can possibly be of use to you." They all said surprisingly at the same time. Everyone else agreed and Naru also agreed seeing they made a point. "Never mind then." Naru said. Everyone sort of laughed at how Naru was so easy to persuade now. The rest of the day was everyone packing and having fun. they were in for one hell of a surprise!

* * *

**This is where this sequence ends. I might as well give up, Mai might never be with anyone at all with all the random shit going in my head I can't really make a decision. ****Sorry for any names misspelled and sorry for all the crappy chapters and all I'll make them better in the sequal. ****See you in my crossover! Bye Bye! **


End file.
